habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Keep:Blazing Spirits
Introduction Founded in early 2018, Blazing Spirits is a small tight-knit party that highly values the social component of Habitica greatly. We actively quest on a near-daily basis. We also talk often in the Group Chat that's hosted on Telegram. Our Motto "Things turn out best for those who make the best of the way things turn out. " Our Goal Blazing Spirits strives to help its members become better people than they were yesterday. Through its close ties, this Party hopes to bring out the best of each individual while supporting them during stressful times without fear of judgment. Background Initially named “The Troopers,” Blazing Spirits arose in late 2017 founded and led by Zeno. In early 2018, the party members elected WeirdJindo to lead after Zeno quit Habitica. WeirdJindo seeks to create an inviting space where she hopes that everyone has a safe place to share themselves in both times of trouble and times of celebration. Party Rules ( Updated as of June 6, 2019 ) Download Telegram You must create an account on Telegram and post your matching username in the Habitica party chat to join the official group chat. We don't talk using Habitica. Tell us about you! You must fill out a quick description about yourself in the "Members Brief Introduction" document in the Party's Google Drive Folder. All members are encouraged to fill out the “Interview with You” questions page on yourself. This is to help us get to know you better. Hosting Quests Anyone can add a quest to the "Future Quest List.” If you have pet quest scrolls, it’s encouraged that you add them to the “Pet Quest Scroll Bank” so that others can see what kind of pets they can quest for. Quest Deadlines All quests will start once 24 hours has passed after the invite is sent out (given normal circumstances). The deadline is always announced in the Telegram group chat. It will typically be pinned to the top. Please log into both Telegram & Habitica regularly! If you are inactive enough that you miss out on 2+ quests, the Party Leader will check your last login date and put you on Probation by using a Spooky Sparkles Potion to turn your avatar into a ghost. If you login after being away for a while, please notify the Party Leader or Vice Leader that you’re back so you can get assistance, if needed. Participation is crucial! If you are inactive enough that you miss out on 5 quests without any prior message about leaving temporarily (such as vacations, medical/personal emergencies, etc), then you will be given 1 strike per missed quest and warnings leading up to the final missed quest. If you do not respond to the warnings, you will be automatically kicked out from the Party after the 5th strike. With a valid explanation, kicked out members may rejoin per Leader or Vice Leader’s approval. Notify us that you won’t be around. When you need to be away from the Party for a while, please either post a message in the group chat or a private message to the Party Leader on why you’ll be inactive and when you will return. Sometimes you need to take a break from everything and that’s okay! Just don’t ghost on us! You’ll be added to the “Hiatus Members List” to protect your membership. Excessive Boss Damage Members must provide an explanation when boss damage exceeds 5.0 per Cron. Leniency will be given, but there will be a follow up by the Party Leader if there's a pattern of high damage. Be Respectful You are free to talk about anything in the Telegram group chat. However, if another member asks you to stop, please be courteous and change topics. We don't mind some swearing but excessive foul language is not tolerated. Be aware of the different time zones. You are free to post messages in the Telegram group chat anytime of day or night as you wish. However, please understand that our party members are from all over the world. Not everyone will be available to talk to right away. Otherwise, please wait at least 24 hours for more responses to come in from everyone. Share what you’re doing lately. It’s encouraged that you share what your day was like; whether it was good or bad. We love to support your through the tough times as well as celebrate your accomplishments. If you have any great apps, software, techniques that help you stay positive and productive, please recommend them so that everyone can benefit and grow stronger together. Party Members List Category:The Armory Category:Parties